There are many types of intrusion or burglar alarms presently available in the art. However, most of these devices are electronic in nature and are complicated, and costly. For example, such devices frequently involve the disturbance of sound or light patterns which protect an entry or area, and sound an alarm when they are disturbed. Other less exotic devices take the form of conductive stripes or contacts which are broken, or opened when the entry way is opened, thus setting off an alarm. These devices are expensive to install. Most of them are not readily portable.